


What Happens in Amsterdam Stays in Amsterdam

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [27]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time in Amsterdam?" she asked.</p><p>"You don't remember?” Sophie asked. She thought for a moment, then chuckled. “Oh, no, I suppose you wouldn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Amsterdam Stays in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/605837.html?thread=84203405#t84203405) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“We need a plan,” Nate said, both hands braced on the tabletop. He looked around at the others, but they looked just as lost for an idea as he was.

Suddenly, Hardison sat up. “I know!” he said. “We get Sophie in as the mistress and Eliot takes the guards at the side entrance.”

“What about the senator, though?” Parker asked. “He’s the main problem in this, right?”

Hardison looked consideringly at Eliot, who raised a single eyebrow. "What about that time in Amsterdam?" Hardison said. Eliot glared, but Nate and Sophie were already nodding their heads.

Parker frowned, glancing around with her nose scrunched up in confusion. “What time in Amsterdam?" she asked.

"You don't remember?” Sophie asked. She thought for a moment, then chuckled. “Oh, no, I suppose you wouldn't."

“What happened in Amsterdam?” Parker demanded, elbowing Hardison in the side when he started laughing.

Nate ignored the commotion and clapped his hands. “Alright,” he said. “Just like Amsterdam it is. Hardison, get us some plane tickets. We leave in an hour.” He headed out the door, Sophie, Eliot, and Hardison close behind.

“What about Amsterdam?” she shouted after them, but all she got was another round of laughter. Resigned, she dropped her head to the table. “These people,” she muttered, “sheesh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
